Our Hearts Will Blend
by SerenityNite
Summary: AU. Growing up on Destiny Islands, you learn a lot of things, one of them being love in all the right places. Kairi x Namine main couple. Side couples Sora x Riku, Roxas x Axel, and more. A lot of Shoujo-ai and Shonen-ai! My first KH!
1. Beach Games

**ZOMG! I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts… totally new level of pathetic… but moving on! This will be a yuri, meaning lots of girl x girl. There will be a lot of boy x boy as well. don't like it? Then GTFO or STFU! Just kidding… but really… leave if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT in anyway own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters. Just borrowing, will return later, please don't sue.**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Our Hearts Will Blend**_

_**Chapter One; Beach Games**_

Living on Destiny Islands your whole life, you kind of get used to the bizarre antics of your fellow friends. You learn that the hardest things aren't really that difficult, and the things once thought easy are the hardest tasks to pursue. Like just now, the simple task of getting to the beach cause distraught in one's mind.

Kairi made her way to the normal spot for all her friends to meet. Ever since they were little they found themselves meeting there. The red head quickly dashed past the small waterfall and man-made shack, thoughts of a certain crush clouding her mind. She ran across the small wooden bridge to a piece of land raised above the rest, as if some kind of stage for the talented to perform. She smiled and slowed her pace to a fast walk as she approached her group of friends, placing herself next to a silver haired teen on a paopu tree.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I couldn't find my bathing suit."

Sora leaned over to the girl who was out of breath,

"It's fine Kairi, no problem, let's get to swimming!"

Without any delay Sora ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side, right into the face of a completely oblivious Riku. Sora jumped off the piece of land and into the waiting water of the ocean. From this action, the others began to follow, everyone blind to the way Riku peeled the shirt from his face and his gaze lingered on Sora. Kairi followed their example as she made her way into the refreshing waved of the water.

They all smiled and laughed as they spent their day like any other, with their childhood friends.

"Let's play chicken," Axel said with a smile, as he brushed some of his fire red hair out of his view, "I call Roxas!"

Axel said with a triumphant smile on his lips, which was countered with a splash to his face,

"I'm not a piece of meat Axel!" Roxas wined while watching Axel wipe the moisture from his face.

"You're right, you're not a piece of meat, you're my boyfriend, which automatically makes you MY piece of meat"

"A hot piece of meat at that…" Roxas muttered

"Smokin"

Axel flashed his teeth to his boyfriend in a confident smirk. Hayner interrupted the two,

"Are you two ladies finished flirting? I want to play some time THIS weekend"

Axel gave a snort in response and rolled his eyes, to which Hayner ignored.

"Hey Olette, wanna be on my team?"

Olette smiled and nodded to him, she swam to the vacant spot to his side. Sora looked to Riku and with unspoken words, they completely understood their alliance. Pence smiled at Selphie, there was no need for words, they were already dating for a few months and knew their place.

"Well than, I guess that leaves you and me Kairi"

Kairi turned around to see Namine beaming back at her, the blonde dripping with water, slowly running down her silky, smooth skin. Her hair beautifully cascading down her shoulders, the blonde tresses and pasty skin made her look like an angel. Her captivating blue eyes like endless bounties of ocean, for Kairi to explore and lose her way.

"Kairi… are you there?"

Kairi was pulled from her thoughts as the angel she thought of waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yea, sorry. I kind of zoned out."

"It's ok, so do you want to be on top or me?"

Kairi's eyes grew wide and her mind began to panic as thoughts invaded its space.

"Wha…"

"You know, for chicken? Do you want to be on my shoulders or the other way?"

Kairi blinked and shook her head of all unnecessary thoughts before answering,

"You can go on my shoulders I guess"

Namine nodded to her partner as the tournament began, and after many struggles, two teams come down to the final.

"Ok, It's down to Axel and Roxas versus Kairi and Namine" Pence said in a fake announcer voice,

"Who will win? Ready…. Set…. GO!"

Kairi immediately felt Namine begin to loose her balance instantly, causing the girl on bottom to fight against gravity. She was able to slightly look up and see Roxas give Namine a good push before it was all over. Namine began falling backwards, forcing Kairi to slip with her into the liquid abyss.

Kairi felt the current pushing her and Namine to the shore, where they washed up and were sprawled out. The blonde looked above her to see the older teen lying on her, she let out a small laugh,

"Look at that, now your on top."

Kairi looked at Namine to see the girl laughing, making them both blush at the situation. Kairi pushed herself off the younger girl and stood, offering her hand,

"You ok there Nami?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

Namine took the hand that was being offered to her and stood up, but once they were standing, there hands stayed together. Namine gazed into the eyes before her, like somewhat of a maze that held deep feelings within. The blue orbs, so similar to hers, but in so many ways different. Like an endless horizon that gives off a shimmer of hope. She slightly tightened her hold on the other girls hand and stared deeper into her eyes. At that moment she felt as if a feeling was being shared, a mutual emotion between the two.

"Hey! Are you two alright?"

They both took a spiraling crash back to reality as the voice of Selphie broke their stare, as well as their hold.

"Yea… were fine" Kairi said.

"There not dead! That means we win!"

Roxas said as he went to high five his boyfriend, Axel just grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled the younger boy into a passionate kiss. Namine glanced at the two, then at Kairi, whose eyes met her back,

"C'mon, Nami, let's go."


	2. Movie Night

**To be honest I didn't expect that many reviews, cuz there's not that many Kairi x Namine supporters. Still, it makes me a little sad =/ If your reading just leave a simple review so I know your out there and I'm not posting this for nothing! PLEASE! They make me super happy and make me update faster!**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 2; Movie Night**_

After a long day at the beach, the group wines down Saturday like they do once a month, with their monthly movie night. Tonight it just so happened to be at Namine and Roxas' house, considering their mother was not home. The friends flooded into the house and ran to the living room, where a large TV was placed. The pick of the movie was Roxas and Axel's choice, while Namine was stuck with popcorn duty.

"Alright everyone, you know the deal, get comfy and I'll get the snacks," Namine said to everyone.

Roxas and Axel were busy picking out a movie, Pence and Selphie were snuggling on the floor, Hayner and Olette were sitting on the rug and kept glancing at the other with blushes. Riku placed himself in the love seat getting comfortable, Sora jumped into the empty space beside him and gave his usual cheeky smile to his friend. Kairi made her way to the other couch and sprawled her body down, getting comfortable as she lay there, watching Namine's retreating form. The younger girl was wearing a white tank top that hugged her body in all the right places, with a pair of short shorts fitting her form as well, her blonde hair cascading down her back. Kairi smiled as Namine turned the corner out of sight. She then flipped her attention to the argument going on if front of her.

"But Axel! I wanna watch this one!" Roxas held up some romantic sappy movie.

"Well I don't, I wanna watch a horror, and since im the oldest one here…"

Riku cut in before Axel could finish,

"Don't get cocky there Axel, I'm 17 too, your only older by what? Two and a half months?"

"I'm still older, so ha!" Axel said as he stuck his tongue out at the other boy, who rolled his eyes in return. Axel turned back to Roxas,

"Like I was saying, I'm older than you, so I say we watch this!" Axel flashed Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"That's not a horror you dumbass" Hayner commented from his spot and chuckled.

"It's got the word 'horror' in the title, got it memorized?"

That comment earned him another roll of the eyes, in the end they all agreed they would watch it and Roxas popped it in. He and Axel then crawled over to an empty spot on the floor and got comfortable. Namine came back in with a few bowls of popcorn and handed them out, one for Roxas and Axel who were already sucking face, one for Hayner and Olette who were still playing eye games, a bowl for Pence and Selphie who were whispering to the other, and the last one to Sora and Riku who were playfully teasing each other. She and Kairi were not too hungry, so they decided against the snack, and speaking of the red haired girl, Namine looked over to her and rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sit up and share the couch so I can sit too!" Namine said.

"But I don't wanna, I'm comfy" Kairi complained, causing Sora to look over,

"And you call ME lazy bum…"

Kairi smiled at him then looked back to the blonde standing before her,

"Fine, if you won't move I'm lying down with you"

Kairi smiled as Namine nestled herself on her side, in between the back of the couch and Kairi's side. One of her arms slithered under Kairi's back while the other rested loosely on her stomach. The older girl slipped one of her arms around Namine's waist, resting her hand on the girl's side. Her other hand found its way atop of the smaller one residing on her stomach. Kairi automatically embraced the angelic body that was pressed into her and let herself get lost in the touch. She glanced over at Sora who gave a slight thumbs up, she just nodded her head towards Riku, causing the brunette to blush.

Kairi felt Namine's hand move under hers, Namine began to trace little circles around Kairi's belly button, making the victim of the situation freeze, breath caught in her throat. Namine ran her finger on Kairi's smooth skin, tracing little patterns on her exposed tan stomach that was revealed by Kairi's shirt slightly riding up. The older girl was in a pair of baggy pants with a tight pink t-shirt, what Kairi considered lounging clothes. Namine looked into Kairi's eyes, which were watching the blonde's finger tracing patterns, from that she looked to the small angel's eyes. Namine leaned up slightly and placed her mouth next to Kairi's ear, causing her hot breath to tickle Kairi's outer shell.

"I think you should get a belly button ring, it would be hot"

Namine then leaned back again and gave a mysterious smile. Kairi smirked at the girl,

"Ohh really"

"Yea, really I think it's such a turn on, especially when the person has their ears pierced as much as you do"

Namine smirked and motioned with her head to Kairi's ear. The red head had six holes in her right ear and eight in her left, the holes always filled with multi color studs. Kairi smirked at the game Namine was playing with her,

"I think you should get one. No one would expect innocent little Namine to do something so rebellious, that would defiantly be hot."

Namine's eyes grew and she began to get nervous, they always played this game, Namine would tease the older girl, who would turn around with a comeback that made the younger girl lose her confidence in flirting, making Kairi the unspoken winner. The 16 year old spoke again,

"I was actually thinking about it though"

"That's cool" Namine said back to the slightly older girl, quickly regaining her composure.

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

Sora asked with an all to knowing smirk,

"Depends, what are you and Riku whispering about" Kairi countered back to the boy, causing an echo of OOOOOOO from everyone else, and blushes from the two boys on the couch.

A couple of minutes later everyone calmed down and went back to watching the movie. Namine rested her head in the crook of Kairi's neck, snuggling closer to her friend.

"I'm so tired" Kairi quietly commented before letting out a small yawn and snuggling into the blonde some more.

"You should just stay the night here, Roxas is staying at Sora's for the night"

"Alright, sounds good" Kairi smiled and pulled out her cell phone, she pressed the speed dial and after a few rings someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" Kairi said in a quiet voice, as to not interrupt the movie.

"Ohh hi sweety."

"Hey, can I stay at Namine's tonight?"

"Well I see nothing wrong with that"

"Thanks mom"

"Love you" Kairi's mom said before the line went blank. Kairi hung up the phone and looked at Namine who lifted her head.

"So what did Elysia say?" Namine asked, referring to Kairi's mother.

"Mom said it was not problem"

Namine smiled at the girl and put her head back down getting comfortable again.

"You smell good…" the blonde muttered.

Kairi looked down at Namine and cocked an eyebrow, Namine tried to cover up her words,

"You know, not in a creeper way or anything! That would be totally weird… and stuff… I just meant it in a non creeper kind of smell good way"

Namine started to ramble causing Kairi to laugh at the girls antics, Namine just blushed a deep crimson and closed her mouth.

"You smell good too, in a non creeper way" Kairi said, teasing her pale skinned friend.

Both girls looked over to the movie to see the song Toucha Toucha Touch Me going on, slightly making Kairi smile. Every time the word touch was said Kairi would walk her fingers closer to Namine's ribs, Namine's eyes grew wide,

"ohh no"

"Ohh yes…"

"No! Kairi, No!"

"Yupp" Kairi smirked as she began to tickle the blonde, who immediately began to laugh and squirm. Their position kept shifting as they were both giggling, enjoying the sound of the other girls laugh. Eventually Kairi got the upper hand enough to straddle the 15 year old and continue to tickle her,

"haha ok ok! I give, I'll do anything you want hahahaa just stop haha" Namine laughed out to the girl who mercilessly attacked her sides.

"Anything?" Kairi asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea ahaha anything!" Namine confirmed, and the attack ceased, Kairi smirking with triumph. Namine smiled at the girl,

"Look at that, your on top again"

Namine gave off a flirtatious smile to Kairi, until they were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked over to see everyone staring at them, the movie on pause. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Olette, Selphie were smirking. Axel was slightly chuckling, trying to hold back a smart remark. Pence and Hayner just sat with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm… sorry about that" Namine muttered out and looked away blushing.

"Yeah, sorry everyone… didn't mean to make you stop the movie" Kairi said, but Riku spoke up,

"We don't care about that, what are you gonna make her do?" Riku said in a teasing voice, making both girls blush.

"That's… that's none of your business!" Kairi said with a blush and looked away, "Just start up the movie again"

Kairi said in a forceful but playful voice, laying back down, Namine taking her spot back and hiding her red face in Kairi's neck, shielded by her red hair. After a little bit more teasing they started up the movie again and everyone went back to watching it.

"I'm holding you to that you know." Kairi whispered

"To what?"

"That you'll do anything" Kairi let a truly evil smile slip, making Namine pale slightly.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Skye walked into her house, throwing her keys on the table, Namine and Kairi must be asleep by now. She walked into the living room to see her daughter snuggled up with the red head, both of them sleeping peacefully. Namine's mother smiled at the scene in front of her, grabbing a sheet out of the hall closet and placing it over the girls. Smiling she thought one thing,

'_well, there goes hopes of grandchildren, ohh well, at least my children are happy. Plus, they can always adopt' _

Skye smiled even wider at the thought as she turned off the light to the living room and quietly made her way upstairs.


	3. Cafe

Yea! I got a few more reviews! Thank you everyone who gave me a review, I appreciate it, they make me happy and update quicker! Sorry for the wait though, I just started school again and was kind of distracted, If I'm taking too long just be like, YO SERENITYNITE! HURRY IT UP hahaha XD

_**K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N**_

_**Chapter 3 ; Café **_

Kairi was awaken by the sun shinning on her face, the first thing she noticed was the extreme warmth that took over her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see Namine partially on her, cuddling into her form. Kairi smiled, she could defiantly get use to waking up to this. She then thought back to last night, realizing they never went to bed with a blanket, but her thoughts were interrupted by Namine. The blonde slowly lifted her head, her eyes sleepily opening, she looked around in a daze to register where she was. The younger girl then looked to Kairi and gave a sloppy smile before putting her head back down, making the red head laugh.

"your soooo comfy" Namine mumbled into Kairi,

"Why thank you" Kairi started to laugh.

"Hey, where did this blanket come from?" Namine questioned.

Before Kairi could speak they were interrupted by Skye Bellamont,

"That would be me" Skye said, looking at the two girls, Namine looked up, still in her dazed state,

"Ohh, hi mom"

The girl slurred before comprehending that she was resting on her best friend's chest with her mother right there. Namine tried to get up but it only resulted in her falling down and elbowing Kairi's stomach.

"Oooof! Ow, friend abuse!"

Kairi pretended to yell, making Namine smile at her. The blonde decided to go back to her old position of cuddling the red head,

"I'm good here." Namine sighed in content, as she got comfortable.

Skye rose an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She smile and looked at Kairi, who was smiling down at the youngest girl in the room. The red head looked up to see Mrs. Bellamont looking back at her,

"Good morning Mrs…"

"Kairi, I've told you a million times, I practically raised you with your mother growing up, Call me Skye, that Mrs. Stuff makes me feel old."

Skye smiled at the girl who nodded back, Skye was only 34 and was considered on the younger side of the other mothers on the island. She had Roxas a little after she turned 19, then about a month and a half later she had Namine. She and her husband raised their children together, but when they were both 9, their father had died fighting in the war of the heartless. A few moths later, the war came to an end, but Skye was still devastated about the loss of her love. She now supports her kids on her own, and even managed to help raise her friends kids.

"Good morning Skye" Kairi corrected herself,

"Yea, good morning mom" Namine mumbled as she started to fully awaken.

"I can see how good a morning it is for you two" Skye mumbled as she left the room.

Kairi and Namine both attempted to hide the dark red blushed they both now possessed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Namine asked, skill avoiding eye contact with the red head.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Kairi sat across from the angelic girl. They were in a small corner café grabbing a bite to eat. They ate in silence for a couple of seconds until Namine took off the lid to her vanilla milkshake and dipped a french-fry in.

"You dip your fries in your milkshake?" Kairi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, have you tried it?"

"No, looks kind of weird Nami…"

"You should try it, here"

Namine dipped another fry in her milkshake and held it up to Kairi, the older girl leaned over the table and took the fry in her mouth. She smiled as she chewed on the salty-sweet combination.

"That's delicious!"

"I know isn't it?" Namine asked with a knowing smile.

"I think I'm going to get my own shake."

"No need, we can share mine"

The blonde offered while pushing the drink in between them. Kairi thanked her before taking a fry and coating it in the frozen drink, smiling at the girl who sat across from her. At that moment a waitress walked over to them and put the check down, giving both girls a napkin. They thanked the retreating girl as Kairi lifted her napkin to use it. She froze when she saw writing, she turned the napkin over to read what it said. On the back of the object was letters assembled to say;

'Your girlfriend is cute, you're a lucky one =D'

Kairi quickly flipped over the napkin and slammed it on the table to hide the writing, her face redder than her hair.

"What is it Kai?"

"NOTHING!" Kairi answered quickly and a little to loud to sound realistic, Namine just raised and eyebrow but dropped the subject.

"So im gonna take care of the check now."

"No, I got it Nami, you wait here."

"You sure you don't mind paying for me? I can give you money." Namine offered, only to have it refused.

"I got it, its my pleasure, be right back"

Kairi got up with the check and went to the front of the restaurant, bringing the napkin with her. When she reached the register she saw the girl who gave her the note. Kairi put the check down and took out the money, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Paying for the date?" The waitress laughed slightly.

"It's not a date, she's not my girlfriend" Kairi mumbled handing the girl the money.

"Yet…" The girl giggled, Kairi took a moment to look at her,

She had short black hair, her uniform top was tied at the bottom so it lifted to show her stomach. She had on a pair of jean shorts with knee high boots. The girl was about 17 and looked very familiar to Kairi.

"Hey, do I know you?"

"Yupp, we have chemistry class together" The girl said.

"Ohhh yeah! Your Yuffie right?"

"Yupp that's me" Yuffie smiled, feeling proud that Kairi remembered her name.

"How's your break so far?" Kairi asked, slightly leaning on the counter.

"It's ok, I've been working most of the time here, but its been ok. I'd ask how your is going, but I can see your having fun with your girlfriend" Yuffie let off a playful smile.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kairi whisper yelled

"Like I said before, yet…"

At that moment Namine walked up to the two and smiled, she thanked Kairi for paying before turning to the other teen,

"Hey Yuffie!"

"Hey Namine."

Kairi looked between the two,

"You know each other?" Kairi asked them, looking to Namine for an answer,

"Yea, me and Yuffie have been friends for a while"

"Yuppers, me and Namine here are tight, right?"

"Yes we are" Namine answered smiling at the girl, Kairi then glared at Yuffie who just chuckled. Namine spoke to Yuffie again,

"How are Tifa and Aerith?"

"There doing great! We were talking about you the other day, they said you need to stop over some time, and if your dating someone bring them" Yuffie quickly glanced at Kairi then back, but Namine failed to see it, Kairi didn't. The red head turned crimson again slightly.

"Who are they?" The red head asked.

"There my adopted parents, they took me in when I was real small and raised me from there." Yuffie explained the girl.

"Ohhh, that's cool, I didn't know you were adopted"

"Not many people do, it's kind of funny, everyone says its so sad that I'm adopted, but I look at them like my birth moms."

Namine decided to add in a few things she remembered about them,

"Yeah, Tifa is the real fun one whose loves to tease everyone, but when she's upset you do NOT want to be in her path. Then there's Aerith, she is the more understanding one, she can be funny and she is the only one who can calm Tifa down, they balance out each other."

"Sounds great" Kairi said with a smile.

"It really is, you two should come over some time, it would be fun."

"We will, but right now we should get going." Namine explained.

"Ok, Namine you have my number, and Kairi" Yuffie smirked "Good luck"

The two girls walked out of the café together, Namine questioned what Yuffie meant but Kairi just answered with a blush and a shrug.

"I didn't know Yuffie was adopted with two mom's"

"Yeah, she doesn't really like to advertise it to anyone but her friends, I guess you two are buddies now"

Namine smiled to the older girl, who gave one back. They came to the split in the rode where Namine went one way and Kairi the other. They stopped walking for a moment and looked at each other,

"So I'll see you tomorrow Nami?"

"Defiantly!" Namine said with some excitement in her voice.

Both girls looked at the other for what seemed like eternity before Namine spoke,

"Thanks for paying again Kairi." Namine said softly

"It was no problem, I like paying for you" Kairi said the the younger girl, looking away embbaressed.

Namine simply smiled back at this and hugged the other girl.

They cheerfully said there goodbyes before parting ways to their own house.


	4. Namine

**I feel really bad that its been so long! I have seemed to misplace my inspiration, im really sorry to everyone who reads! You didn't come here to listen to my apologize though so here ya go… sorry again. This one is kinda short**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 4; Namine**_

Namine made her way up the walkway of her house, deep in thought about the teen of her dreams. She looked to the driveway to see her mothers car gone before opening up the front door and stepping inside. She kicked off her shoes and closed the large wooden door behind her. The blonde then heard faint speaking coming from the living room, so she went to check it out. She entered the room to find Roxas sitting on the couch, half hugging Axel who was next to him with a black duffel bag on his lap.

"What's going on?" Namine questioned

"I got kicked out, my parents found out about me and Roxas. Let's just say they didn't take it well…" Axel muttered with an unreadable expression.

"It'll be ok, you can stay with us, we'll work everything out. Let me take your bag upstairs." Roxas placed a soft kiss on his boyfriends cheek and threw a sympathetic look to his sister before taking said bag and heading for the stairs. Not everyone could be as lucky as them to have an accepting mother.

Namine sat down next to the fire haired boy,

"Are you gonna be ok Axel?" The blonde gently asked the older teen.

"Yea, it's whatever. I didn't like being around those assholes anyway. My dads a drunk and my mothers a bitch, not like I care…" He said, his expression still void of emotion. She put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't pity me, I hate it when im pitied" Axel said as he smiled and shrugged off her hand, Namine forced a smile back before her eyes glazed over in thought, Axel noticed,

"Girl troubles, if so, ya know, don't ask me, I don't row that boat…"

"No it's just…" Namine broke her stair and looked to the other person in the room,

"How do you know your in love with Roxas, and not just, really like him?"

Axel let out a sigh, slightly muttering something under his breath,

"What was that?" Namine questioned.

"Look Namine, I just know alright. it's the feeling I get when I'm around him, Where the butterflies in my stomach start to have a wild party, its…" Axel then looked into her eyes,

"No matter what… he always makes me remember… that I have a heart. It's just love, and love just is, there's really no way to explain it, got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed to his head for the last part. Namine just looked at his bright green eyes, with an impressed look on her face.

"…Stop looking at me like that!" Axel said as he turned his head away to hide his now slight crimson cheeks.

"Never expected to get an answer like that out of you" The girl said, still impressed,

"Gee thanks a lot" Axel said back with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Roxas came down the steps and strutted into the living room, he was unexpectedly swept from his feet, landing on his boyfriends lap,

"Hey there Roxy" Axel fake cooed before pulling him into a kiss. They were interrupted though,

"Ugh, are you two always going to be like this now that Axel's staying here" Namine slightly wined, The two boys pulled apart,

"Well, what else are we going to do, I mean we could go upstairs and have some fun, but Roxas' room is right next to yours and you know, paper thin walls…"

"I get it!" Namine slightly flinched at the images as she cut Axel off, who was now laughing. Axel then went back to kissing Roxas, and after a few minutes Namine snapped,

"Will you two get off of each other?!" Namine slightly yelled, slightly complained in a joking voice.

"Don't be pissy at us just because Kairi isn't in your pants" Axel remarked, causing Roxas to laugh.

"Wha… ugh!" Namine got up and swiftly made her way to the stairs, her cheeks getting redder as the laughing behind her began to die off.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Namine shut the door behind her as she walked into her room. She walked over to her dresser, picking up her sketch book and a pencil. She made her way to the sliding glass door that led to her small patio. Pulling open the sliding glass door, she sat in a chair, the back slightly slanted so she can get comfortable and enjoy the view of the ocean. She lifted up a knee and placed the sketch pad on it, pushing some of her blonde locks out of her face.

Then Namine did what Namine does best, she lost herself in her drawing. The way her pencil grazed over the snow white paper, creating beauty one could only experience from letting their feeling flow. That is exactly what the girl did, she let her feeling flow, like music flowing from one's heart. Creating with such grace and angel would be envious, Namine drew the one thing she most desired, the one thing she wished to have. Namine drew the one person she knew she loved, Namine drew Kairi.


	5. Kairi

**Hey! Tried to update as fast as possible here! Hope ya like it! Reviews = Happy Me. Happy Me = Faster Update. Faster Update = Happy You. So really… its all about you guys and gals! XD Review please, otherwise I would have done almost math for nothing! And no one wants that 0.o**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 5; Kairi**_

Kairi entered her kitchen with a smile that could light a stadium.

"Hey honey, welcome home"

Elysia said to her daughter, as she looked up from the sandwich she was enjoying. Elysia was a beautiful woman, in appearance and personality. She was tall and skinny, with many curves. She had long light brown hair that went past her shoulders and stopped towards the bottom of her bust. Her eyes were blue holding the ever so slight trace of purple in them, her skin tone slightly tan. Elysia could mostly be seen with a smile on her face.

Kairi gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before greeting her then going to the fridge. The girl pulled out a can of soda, she popped the top and began to drink the cool liquid. Kairi then went over to the T.V. and hit the power button, the voice of an interviewer could be heard.

"And were back with Mayor Roy Worthington, Mayor Worthington, if re-elected what do you plan to do as mayor again?"

The lanky interviewer then held up the microphone to Roy. The handsome man was dressed in a simple suit, he had broad shoulders and a full strong face. His bright red hair was slicked back with gel and he was flashing the camera's his white teeth. When he spoke his voice was thick and strong. He let out a hearty laugh before speaking,

"Well it seems I've been doing a pretty good job so far, I plan to do just as I'm doing now. Shaping Destiny Islands into a better tomorrow, one day at a time. I assure th-"

Kairi turned the T.V. off and looked to her mother who was shaking her head.

"And this, my mother, is exactly why I took the name of Kairi Radian, instead of Kairi Worthington." Kairi said, taking another drink from her can.

"I swear, I have no idea why I ever married that man. But at least I got one good thing out of it, even if she is a whiny teen at times" Elysia smiled, Kairi looked to her mother,

"I am not!" She defended, causing her mother to laugh.

"I swear though sweetie, he loves his job more than anything else in the world, that's not fair to you or me. When was the last time you spoke with him?"

It took a second for Kairi to scan her brain for the exact time,

"Like… about two weeks ago I think. He was talking about how he hoped to see me at his big debate and stuff like that, I just told him I'll see what I'm doing" Kairi shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry about him darling, you know how he is when it comes to his job…"

"Yeah yeah, well, I don't blame you for divorcing him, I'm actually surprised it took you up until I was 12 to do it." Kairi said, sitting in the chair across the table from her mother who just shrugged in reply.

Kairi's father use to always be with her and was great to her, up until she was about 7 and he started to get political. After the divorce of her parents, Kairi was already tired of her father being to 'busy' for her. She changed her last name from Worthington, her fathers, to Radian, her mothers. It use to be over whelming in the beginning, reporters left and right would follow the girl everywhere. Now that she is older, and her father well into his political career, they have let her be, much to Kairi's pleasure.

"Well honey, lets make an agreement, since were about all the family we got I guess you can say… Let's stick together, till my bitter end!"

Elysia smiled and held up her glass of water. Kairi smiled back to her mother, that woman sometimes… but without any words the girl simply clanked her can with the glass of water her mother extended.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Kairi let out a small sigh as she fell down onto her fairly large bed, she let the covers and pillow below her engulf her back side. The red head simply lie there for a couple seconds before turning her head to the side and looking to the picture on her nightstand. It was a wooden frame with a picture containing her friends. Everyone was there, Sora hanging on Riku's back, the silver haired boy looking up to him with a smile. Pence and Selphie were standing with their arms linked, Hayner had his arm around Olette, who was holding a blush. Axel held a smirk on his face, his hand mysteriously hidden behind Roxas. Roxas was sporting a bright red blush. Then there was Namine, who had her arms wrapped around Kairi's waist, the red head's hand resting on the blondes back, causing them both to redden just barely. Kairi smiled at the picture, then looked to the window.

The sky splashed with elegant shades of reds and yellows. The captivating beauty of the sun saying it's farewells for the day made Kairi think of one thing, Namine. Namine was her sun set, she was the light that shone from the moon to guide her way in the darkest of nights. Namine was the breathtaking sky just before it turned black, and its true colors were reveled. Namine was the angel that stole her heart long ago, and Kairi was ok with that.


	6. Truth or Dare

I had to do it guys, what kinda of writer would I be if I didn't throw in a game of truth or dare! The difficult part is going to be making it different from the others XD. Tell me what you think in reviews =D

_**K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N**_

_**Chapter 6; Truth or Dare**_

Sora hung his head over the cushion of the couch, his legs thrown atop the backrest. He let out a sigh and looked around the room to all his friends. Selphie was slightly resting on Pence with a bored look on her face, Pence's expression was similar. Hayner and Olette were holding hands and blushing, due to their new blossoming relationship. Axel was sucking on a lollipop, occasionally glancing at Roxas with a smirk before returning to the piece of candy. Roxas was giving him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Riku was sitting on the couch next to the upside down brunette, lounging with an uninterested look placed on his features. Kairi was laying on the ground, her head on Namine's lap, who was lazily playing with her hair.

"We need to do something guys, I'm dieing here!" Sora complained, looking around to his companions.

"Why don't we all just crash at someone's place tonight?" Pence offered.

"Great idea!" Sora said, flipping back the right way, almost kicking the silver haired boy in the head, "Who's house then?"

Everyone looked around to find someone, but to no avail.

"Namine and I can't, we had movie night the other night" Roxas said.

"Which means I can't either" Axel threw in for the sake of conversation.

"Ohh that's right, your living with Roxas and Namine now right?" Hayner asked the fire haired boy.

"Bet that's turning out fun" Selphie said with a knowing smile. Namine cut in before anyone could say a thing,

"Please, do NOT get them started, I beg of you" The blonde groaned. Axel looked at her,

"Like I said before, your just jealous becau-"

Roxas elbowed the older boy, causing him to let out a soft noise. Namine gave Roxas a thankful look mouthing to him 'thanks'. Roxas just nodded before smiling back to his sibling. Almost everyone shot a look to Axel, except for Kairi who had a look of full confusion. Namine looked down and giggled,

"You look so adorable when your confused" Kairi blushed at that before slightly looking away,

"Hey! It's not my fault" She defended, brushing some hair out of her face. But before the girl cold question anything, Sora spoke up,

"Back on track here! What about you Hayner? Pence?" Both shook their heads in denial.

"I should be able to, my parents are out till Wednesday and I got the house to myself" Riku said, brushing some silver hair out of his eyes.

"Ok everyone, Riku's it is then!" Sora said, smiling.

"Alright, we'll all go home, get our stuff ready, then we'll meet at Riku's in an hour" Kairi told the group, getting a chorus of 'ok's and 'right's in response. Everyone then started to move with a purpose.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Kairi stood on the doorstep of her silver haired best friends house. She adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder before knocking. Moments later the door was answered by Sora. Kairi greeted him before entering and getting a chorus of greetings. Why was she always the last one to get to places? She walked over to the couches where everyone was and dropped her bag by the TV. She walked over to the couch and dropped down onto Riku's lap, smiling at her childhood friend.

"Hey there big boy, what do you say me and you get out of this joint and head over to my place"

Kairi joked as she ran a hand through his hair, faking a seductive voice. Everyone laughed at this. Riku smiled and pushed the younger girl off his lap, making her drop into the empty space beside him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sora asked as he walked into the room and took a seat on the other side of Riku.

"Ummm, how bout truth or dare?" Selphie suggested.

"Sounds good to me, how bout everyone else?" Riku asked, looking around and getting nods and grunts of approval.

"I say Namine goes first!" Kairi said, smiling to the blonde who was seated on the floor by her.

"Not me! You know I suck at this game!" Namine said back to the other girl.

"I'll go first!" Axel said with a smirk.

"Roxas! Truth or dare?" The flame haired boy asked.

"Well knowing you if I say dare you'll tell me to make out with you. So truth." Roxas said with a knowing smile.

"damn it! Ugh fine. Lemme see…. If you could sleep with anyone in here besides me, who would it be?" Axel asked, leaning back and supporting himself on his hands.

"That's a loaded question!" Roxas said in defense.

"Doesn't matter, you still have to answer."

"…FINE! Umm… I guess that would be… Riku, because he'd be really cool about it and pretend it never happened…" Roxas said looking away, everyone laughed.

"Not that I want to! I totally don't! I'm just saying!" Roxas quickly threw in. Axel turned to the boy on the couch,

"Watch your back Riku…" Everyone laughed even harder at that.

"Ok ok, ummm, Sora truth or dare?" Roxas asked looking over to the brunette.

"Dare" Sora said flashing his teeth in confidence.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers, run around the block once, and play the rest of the game in just them." Sora immediately lost his confident smirk.

"Ummm…" Sora was going to refuse until Riku spoke,

"I didn't know you were such a wimp Sora" Riku teased.

"What?! Am not!"

Sora then threw off all this clothes except for his boxers. He jumped up and ran out the front door completing the dare he was given. Sora came back in, his body glistening with sweat. Riku couldn't tear his eyes away from the boys toned shinning body.

"Kairi! Truth or dare?!" Sora asked her, pumped from his run.

"Hit me with a dare" Kairi said with a smile.

"Alright, you got to straddle Namine and give her a hickey right on her collar bone"

Sora said with a victorious smile. Everyone immediately looked to him with eyes wide. Kairi and Namine looked to each other and blushed.

"Well are you gonna do it or are you gonna be a baby and chicken out?" Axel asked.

"I'm no baby!" Kairi complained to him.

"Then prove it" Hayner threw it to keep the fire burning.

Kairi got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to Namine. The blonde was as still as a statue as her eyes followed the red heads every movement. They both began to grow nervous.

"Are you ok with this Nami?" Kairi asked, with slight concern.

"Ye.. Yea… I'm fine." Namine choked out. Kairi then gave a soft nod as she lowered herself onto the slightly younger girl.

She positioned herself so she was comfortably straddling the blonde haired angel as Namine sat up against the couch. The red head gently pushed some stray hairs away from the blondes smooth white skin. They gave each other a small smile before Kairi leaned her head down to Namine's collar bone. The older of the two placed a few soft kisses on the milky skin, causing the blonde to throw her head back, giving the other girl more room to work. Kairi then let her teeth softly bite into the skin, making Namine bite her lip and close her eyes to hold back a moan. Kairi's hands found their way around Namine's waist, and the smaller girl's arms found themselves thrown loosely around Kairi's neck. The red head began to lick and suck on the skin with more force than before. Namine let a small gasp escape from her lips before biting her own lip again. Their grips around each other slightly tightened as Kairi worked with more passion. Namine tried to slow down her irregular breathing as Kairi's biting ceased. The older girl placed a soft kiss upon the purplish marking before sitting back up and looking at Namine. The blonde was claming her slightly heavy breathing as she looked into Kairi's eyes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them both to glance over to everyone, looks of pure shock plastered across their features.


	7. About Time

**I feel like such a jerk. Not only have I not updated in FOREVER but I'm getting so many reviews and treating my readers terribly. I'm really sorry everyone, writers block, loss of inspiration, AND busy life. =[ SORRY! Here take this as a token of my apology, I think this is what everyone has been wanting…**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 7; About time**_

The shade of the two girls faces were brighter than Kairi's hair. The red head slid off of the smaller girl and into the vacant spot beside her. The room was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Damn…" Axel mumbled. Even he was speechless, and that meant a lot. Namine shifted awkwardly before delicately placing her hand over the fresh mark.

"What?" Kairi asked in a soft voice.

"…Damn…" Axel said again, "That was AWESOME!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the teen,

"Your as hormonal as your hair is red." The group laughed at Kairi's comment.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Once the laughing, then the teasing died down Riku came in with 10 bottles of water, handing one to everyone before sitting down.

"I've never?" Hayner asked, which Riku replied with a nod. Selphie started the game,

"I've never lied about my sexual preference to avoid a date" To this Olette and Roxas took a sip. Next was Pence,

"I've never skinny dipped" Sora and Riku took a sip, making everyone else chuckle. Hayner went,

"I've never worn clothes to hide a hickey" Sora took a sip but spit it all out at axels comment of,

"Namine is gonna have to." Namine glared at him before talking a sip, then covering her neck with the bottle. Olette spoke,

"I've never been told to tone down the 'dirty dancing'" Axel was the only one who drank, no one was surprised. Next was Riku,

"I've never had my parents ask if I was a virgin" Everyone looked around, Kairi took a sip making everyone's eyes grow wide. She tried to defend herself,

"She was only joking though… I think…" Namine laughed at that, just the thought of Kairi's reaction. Sora spoke with a huge smile,

"I've never had a sex dream about someone in this group" Axel smiled smugly and took a swag, Namine blushed redder than a tomato as she took a sip. Roxas caught this and quickly added,

"I've never had a sex dream about someone in this group with red hair."

Namine blushed even harder if possible before taking a quick sip and looking down. A chorus of 'OoOoOoO' went off, after they died down and the smirking ceased Axel spoke.

"I've never… Done it in my siblings room"

Roxas chuckled and pretended to take a drink. Namine's face went pale before Axel and Roxas burst into laughter.

"That wasn't funny jerk." She giggled anyway, causing everyone to join in. Kairi's turn,

"Never have I ever had done it with the same sex as myself" Axel and Roxas drank to that. Namine smiled,

"Never have I ever wanted to do it with a member of the same sex" Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Olette, Kairi, and even Namine drank to it. Hayner looked at his girlfriend,

"That's so hot…"

"I…I've contemplated it…" Olette blushed slightly

"It's still.. Really hot."

Everyone laughed except for Namine and Kairi who were looking into each others eyes. Kairi stood up, Namine followed her example.

"We'll be right back everyone"

As the two girls walked out of the room you could hear Axel muttering about how they were going to fulfill the last question. Namine and Kairi walked outside and stood on Riku's porch, leaning against the wood railing Kairi took a deep breath of the night air. The blonde lifted herself onto the railing and placed her back against a beam, one leg on the railing with the other hanging off. Namine gently broke the silence,

"It's beautiful out here tonight, the stars are so bright"

Kairi looked up into the sky and smiled,

"They are, aren't they."

Kairi turned her body to face Namine as the younger girl slid off the railing and placed her feet back on the deck. The younger girl caught the red head looking at the mark on her neck.

"You seem to be experienced in this subject"

Namine said with a joking voice, a slight laugh in her speech as she stepped closer to the taller girl. Kairi laughed,

"Well at least I don't have sex dreams about my best friend"

They both giggled as Namine jokingly pushed into Kairi. The laughter died quickly when they noticed how close they were. Blue eyes gazed into bluish-purple, breaths were caught in throats. Namine slowly lifted her hand and rested it on Kairi's slightly tanned cheek. Their gazes stayed intact as Kairi placed her hands around the smaller girls waist. Time seemed to freeze all around them, Namine's voice was quiet and shaky,

"Kairi…"

Before any other words could be said Kairi leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Namine's. Namine immediately returned the kiss, moving her had from the taller girls cheek to the back of her neck. Both girls were completely lost in the feel of the other, stomachs flipped and heads spun, both girls in complete bliss by the simply kiss. The girls separated for air after a few moments. Their breaths mingled as Namine rested her forehead against Kairi's.

"Now I know why people do this in movies"

Namine said, referring to their heads together. Light headed did not begin to explain the feelings that coursed through the two. Kairi smiled at this before she captured Namine's lips again. Fireworks seemed to go off each time their lips made contact, making both girls enjoy it even more. Namine brought both her arms around the other girls neck as Kairi tightened her grip. After about a minute the girls broke apart and looked at each other. Kairi began to chuckle lightly, making Namine giggle.

"Wow"

That was the only thing that came to the red head's mind.

"Yea" Namine answered in a raspy voice. Kairi smiled,

"So Nami, I umm… I was wondering if… you would maybe like to be my girlfriend?"

Kairi asked with a shaky voice, Namine's voice then became dead serious,

"I'll consider it."

Kairi looked completely terrified until the angelic girl began to laugh. The older girl then broke into a smile and slightly pushed the smaller girl. Namine smiled even wider before giving the tan girl a quick kiss,

"I would love to be your girlfriend Kairi."


	8. Mayor Daddy

**Been kinda busy with projects and the holidays but I'm squeezing this in here! Hope everyone likes it and you all had a great holiday!**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 8; Mayor Daddy**_

Namine smiled as she knocked on the wood door before her. Within moments it was swung open and the blonde was graced with the presence of a beautiful red head. Kairi beamed at her girlfriend as she leaned over and gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself" Namine replied, her head still fuzzy from the kiss.

The two girls have been dating for four days so far, and they were loving it. Kairi stepped to the side allowing Namine to enter the house.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Namine nonchalantly asked.

The younger girl made her way into the kitchen and placed herself on a stool. Kairi soon followed and took the vacant seat beside the angelic girl.

"I was kinda hoping we could go see my dad today and tell him about us, ya'know, just to get it out of the way."

Namine visibly paled at the thought of telling not only Kairi's dad, but the MAYOR of Destiny Islands. It was hard enough telling Elysia and Skye, even though they both ended up knowing somehow. Kairi noticed the shorter girls face and slightly laughed.

"Don't worry Nami, your not gonna get arrested for dating the mayor's daughter."

They both laughed a little before Namine notice Kairi's earrings. Her right ear with the six holes had a rainbow of studs going down them. The first was red, it continued to go through the rainbow until the final one ended in purple. Her left ear was the same plus an additional white and black stud. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kairi asked, slightly confused. Namine simply nodded to the girls ears.

"Ohh, that… I thought… I would, ya know, spice it up for once"

The older girl turned the same shade as her hair while she tried to hide her blush. Namine giggled.

"I like it, I think its cute."

Kairi smiled, she leaned in and connected her lips with the blondes.

"EWW! Coodie alert in the kitchen!"

The two girls quickly pulled apart as they heard Elysia teasing them. They both turned a deep crimson and looked at anywhere but Mrs. Radian. Elysia laughed at the girls embarrassment before grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and popping it open. She took a sip before standing on the other side of the counter, across from the two teens.

"So what are your plans for the day?" It took a second for Kairi to gain composure.

"We were going to tell dad about us."

Elysia didn't even try to hide her shock as her eyebrows shot through the roof. Both girls looked worried at her reaction. The older woman then smiled,

"Good luck." She muttered before taking another sip of soda.

"Gee, thanks a lot mom." Kairi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well what else am I suppose to say hun, that man is an asshole and no matter what I tell you it won't change his reaction. But you know, no matter what he says I love you and I'm always here." Elysia said before putting her beverage down.

"I know you are, thanks." Kairi replied.

"No problem, now I'm going for a jog, so if you girls want to do anything here before I get back, I'll be gone for about 40 minutes and finish it before I'm back."

Elysia smiled and winked at the girls before turning around and leaving the room. Kairi yelled to her retreating form,

"Why do you automatically assume that were gonna have sex?!"

"I never said sex honey, but now I know what you were planning on doing!"

The older woman yelled back before the sound of a door slamming could be heard. Kairi became red and Namine tinted slightly pink. The red head turned to her girlfriend,

"I wasn't planning that!"

Namine just put her fingers up in front of her mouth to hide her smile and stayed silent. Kairi blushed even deeper,

"I really wasn't!"

Namine finally giggle before kissing the taller girls crimson cheek and hopping off the stool.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Both Kairi and Namine took a deep breath before the older girl lifted her shaky fist and connected it with the door in front of her. After a few knocks they heard a voice telling them to come in. After a few deep breaths and a shake off of nerves Kairi and Namine strolled into the office of Mayor Worthington.

"Hey dad."

Roy Worthington looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Why, hello there Kairi, please come in and close the door." Kairi obliged.

"What brings you here?" Roy asked, before glancing at his papers again.

"What, a daughter isn't allowed to visit her father now?"

Kairi said in a joking voice. Roy looked up and smiled, he catches the glimpse of Namine for the first time. He stood to his feet and smiled again,

"Is this Namine? Well it has to have been a good 5 years, look how much you have grown. Kairi is always telling me about you two together when I see her."

Namine shifted from one foot to the other from being placed in a awkward situation.

"It's nice to see you again sir."

The angelic girls voice was soft and vulnerable as she looked to her shoes. Kairi caught this and inched closer to her girlfriend for comfort,

"Umm dad, I have to talk with you for a second… It's about Namine. Well both Namine and Me."

Roy looked confused for a moment before speaking,

"What is it?"

Kairi suddenly lost all confidence in herself, she took a struggled breath. Better do this quick, like a band-aid. In one swift move she took a hold of the shorter girls hand and made eye contact with the man in front of her, her intense eyes gazing into her father's.

"Me and Namine are dating."

For a few seconds everything was silent, until Roy's voice broke it,

"Excuse me?"

"I said… Me and Namine are dating." Kairi said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. The sound of the man's booming voice made both girls jump out of their skin.

"What do you mean your dating?!"

"Were a couple, as in together." The red head attempted to keep her voice calm, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze.

"What that hell is wrong with you?!" Roy screamed, the simple question hitting Kairi like a ton of bricks. Namine's jaw tightened in anger.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS COULD DO TO ME?!"

"This isn't about you!" Kairi yelled back, now loosing her anger.

"Your 16 for christ sakes! You don't even know what you want! I take time out of my busy schedule to see you and this is how I'm repaid?!"

Worthington's face was now getting red from anger and Kairi was seething.

"YOUR BUSY SCHEDUAL?! You don't give a FUCK about me! The only reason you see me at all is so you look like somewhat of a family man for the press!"

The girl hollered, on the verge of tears. Namine bit her tongue.

"You can ruin everything I worked for! You could destroy my whole image just because you want to run off and be a dyke!"

Kairi became dead silent after the comment, her face in pure shock as her tears silently flowed. Namine's face twisted in rage, she slightly stepped out in the line of fire between the two,

"Listen you, I don't care who you are, or who you pretend to be but you better watch it. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY talks to Kairi like that!"

Namine's voice was completely shaken in fear, but she stood her ground even as her body screamed for her to shrink to nothingness.

"All you care about is your image and what people think of you and YOUR life! Well this isn't your decision! You have no say! So suck it up and get over yourself long enough to realize that other people exist!"

The blonde's whole body was shaking with a mix of anger and terror. She kept her eyes in an intense lock with the Mayor's. Roy looked slightly shocked by the words he was hearing, and Kairi's mouth was hanging agape.

"No matter what you say to us, it won't change the fact that Kairi is my girlfriend." Namine said in a strong, normal tone.

"Let's go Kai."

Namine said before breaking eye contact with Roy, dragging her still shocked girlfriend out, and leaving an equally shocked Mayor behind.


	9. Turn Me On

**I feel like this one is a little short but I wanted to get it up there for those who are actually still reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll even give you a mustache! ****à ={D**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 9; Turn Me On**_

Kairi opened up the front door and walked into her home, followed by her girlfriend.

"My god Nami, I…. did not expect that."

"Well… I was upset."

Namine rubbed her arm and looked to the floor. Kairi just smiled and grabbed the blonde angel's wrist. She dragged the smaller girl to her room and pushed the door with her foot. The red head connected her lips with the other girls. The kiss quickly became heated as hands began to roam. Namine backed up against the bed and felt her legs become weak. The blonde fell onto the mattress pulling Kairi with her, their lips still connected. The close proximity of their bodies intensified their feelings. Both girls finally broke for air, Namine smirked,

"You really like to be on top don't you?" Her voice in a teasing tone. Kairi just smiled.

"Only with you."

"Well, I would hope so." Kairi smiled again before giving the girl a quick kiss and speaking,

"That whole thing back there with my dad, you telling him off like that…"

"Yea about that… I didn't mean to be so…"

"That was such a turn on." Kairi said out of breath, Namine looked shocked.

"It…It was?" The young girl questioned, her girlfriend just nodded.

Within an instant their lips were connected again, hands desperately searching for silky skin to touch. Moans were being released as the attempt to hold them just wasn't strong enough. Kairi's hands found their way on the revealed skin on Namine's waist. Namine's hands couldn't seem to stay still as they kept roaming where ever they could touch… that was, for the most part, appropriate.

"I thought I heard you come in."

Both girls panicked at the sound of a voice. Kairi quickly rolled off the blue eyed girl and fell to the ground. Namine shot upright before looking down to her girlfriend and reaching to catch her, with no avail.

"What kind of world is it now a days that a child doesn't even greet their parent anymore, and instead goes to make out with their girlfriend." Elysia smiled at the blushes and stutters.

"Geez mom, ever hear on knocking?" Kairi complained as she rubbed her hip that contacted with the floor.

"Geez Kairi, ever hear of shutting the door before sucking face?" The older woman retorted. Kairi didn't have a comeback so she stayed silent.

"I assume it went well with your father?" The older Radian asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, the opposite…" Kairi said, looking to the side in disappointment.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, come on down stairs and you two girls can tell me what happened."

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

After the girls finished explaining their adventures with captain asshole Elysia was shocked beyond belief. She turned to Namine with her mouth agape.

"Yo…You…He…" She was speechless.

"Exactly! I was so shocked when I heard her say it!" Kairi said, a hint of excitement in her a voice, with a slight hint of what seemed to be passion.

"I… was angry. No one is allowed to talk to Kairi like that, I don't care who they are."

Namine looked down and played with the string to her shirt. Elysia broke from her shocked state before smiling,

"Well at least I know that you two will defiantly look out for each other. But then again, I already knew that. I'm just surprised at the sudden… courage." Namine chucked,

"Believe me, so was I."

Elysia then got a blank look on her face. Both girls noticed and looked to each other as Elysia broke into a smile. The two younger women in the room knew that look meant some type of teasing was going to occur.

"And that's why when you got home you two were upstairs making out."

"Ohh god…" Kairi muttered

"Don't you 'ohh god' me. After what Namine did, you wanted to get home as fast as possible. The whole train ride back must have been hormonal hell for you."

Elysia smiled to her daughter who was redder than her hair.

"You know… most mother-daughter relationships aren't this open about this kind of stuff." The girl said.

"Since when have we been like other families? And don't you try to change the subject. You were excited by the fact that Namine told off Roy like she did and all you could think about was getting in her pa…"

"Yes ok!" Kairi said, both her and Namine a deep scarlet.

"I have never been so turned on in my life ok?! Something about Namine taking the lead in things drives me completely crazy! God, I love it so much, there, happy?!"

Kairi said, redder than before as she was standing and facing her mother. The older woman was just snickering and pointed behind the two girls. They both gave a confused look before turning around to see all their friends standing with amused looks plastered on their features. Namine and Kairi went pale,

"I'm going to say you forgot we were coming over today."

Riku said with a smirk, before he pushed some silver strands of hair out of his view. Both girls were flushed with the deepest crimson possible on a human being. Roxas smiled at the two,

"Care to explain?"


	10. Volleyball

**Sorry it's been so long everyone, I still don't have the inspiration for this but I'll do my best for all of you! I know it's short but it's kind of setting the stage for the next chapter. =D**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 10; Volleyball**_

Elysia smiled at Kairi and Namine's expressions before letting out a chuckle,

"Kairi, your friends are here"

The older woman slightly laughed before walking out of the kitchen. Kairi turned and threw a glair to her mother's retreating form. After the woman was out of sight, the red head turned back to her companions.

"Hey guys…" Kairi muttered, her face glowing red.

"Hey there horn… I mean Kairi" Axel said, a smirk evident on his lips.

"yea, we don't wanna interrupt anything" Sora said, with a knowing smile. At this, both girls hid their faces behind their hair.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

The group of 10 sat on the island together, bored out of their minds. Kairi was propped up against a step up if front of the waterfall. Namine was resting comfortably between her legs, leaning back into her girlfriend. Kairi let out a happy sigh and smiled.

"Let's play some volleyball!" Hayner said, causing everyone to turn to him from the sudden outburst.

"Yea!" Pence said excited, before something hit him,

"But we have no net…"

At this simple statement, chaos broke out. Everyone was trying to talk over each other about what to do. Kairi and Namine quickly became annoyed,

"Guys…" Namine said, but to no avail.

"Guys…" Still nothing, Namine took a breath in,

"GUYS!" everyone froze and turned to the now standing girl.

"Look, everyone is just making this harder than it has to be. Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku you guys look for the posts. Hayner and Olette, go back into town and get a net and a ball…" Namine looked over at axel, "Make that a couple of balls…"

Everyone chuckled before the blonde spoke again,

"Pence and Selphie, I'm counting on you guys to get a couple of shovels. Me and Kairi will stay here and clear an area for the court. Sound good everyone?"

Everyone gave an affirmative before setting off on their tasks, everyone that is, except Kairi. The red head sat there, completely silent looking at Namine. The blonde noticed after a brief period and looks into Kairi's lustful eyes. Before she could blink, the larger girl had the younger one on the ground. Kairi looked down into Namine's eyes with a blank expression, before breaking into a smirk that would make Axel shiver. Namine had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Damn it Nami, I don't know where this sudden assertiveness is coming from, but you have no idea what it does to me."

Kairi whispered before leaning down and connecting her lips with the blue eyed angels'. Within seconds the kiss became much more heated, tongues collided and hands roamed. Both girls were lost in the feel of each other, lightheaded met fluttering stomach and so on. Kairi broke from the kiss, her mouth immediately moving from Namine's lips to her neck. The feel of Kairi's silk lips against her skin caused Namine to release a moan of pleasure. The girls breath was fragile and shaky,

"My god Kairi, if this is what's gonna happen every time I'm assertive were never going to be able to fight."

The red head lifted her head slightly before speaking,

"I'm fine with that" the girl said, her lips gently tickling Namine's skin as words were spoken. Kairi then went back to the faded mark on her angels' neck from the last time this happened. After a little while, Kairi looked back up to her girlfriend,

"Sleep over tonight" She said, the statement so simple.

"I'm not sure if I can…" Namine poke, but Kairi cut her off.

"My mom isn't home tonight so the house is ours. You still owe me anything I want from that tickling remember?" Kairi said with a smile. The younger girl smiled back before letting out a sigh,

"Ok, I'll sleep over tonight" The girl's excited voice made it obvious that she wouldn't want to do anything else. Kairi smile and gave the girl a quick peck on the lips before getting up and offering a hand.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

By the time the others came back a spot was cleared and the girls sat by talking. The rest of the day was spent playing an intense game of volleyball and going swimming. When it came time to go home Roxas gave a knowing smirk when he saw his sister turn towards Kairi's house instead. Both girls made there way to the house after saying their goodbyes.


	11. Sleepless Over

**I need to find my inspiration again! Sorry it took so long, I've been obsessed with a tv show =D but that doesn't matter! No excuses! Alright this will probably be my most… high teen rated chapter. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry, I'm not that good at writing scenes like this…**

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

_**Chapter 11; Sleepless Over**_

Kairi smiled as she was cuddling on the couch with her blonde haired angel. After getting back to her place, chatting, and flirting, both girls were snuggled up together watching a movie. In all honesty at that point, if you were to ask either what the movie was about, neither would have an answer. They were too busy wrapped up in the company of their better halves.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yea?" The red head asked, slightly craning her neck to look into the other girls deep blue eyes.

"Are you paying attention?" Namine asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips. Kairi blushed,

"In all honesty, no, not at all. You?"

"Nope" The smaller girl let out a slight chuckle.

"Good then, let's go upstairs."

Kairi said before hitting the off switch and standing up in front of the younger girl. The red head noticed that she was being, in plain words, checked out by her girlfriend. Kairi slightly smiled before grabbing Namine's hand and pulling her up, connecting their lips. The kiss was short lived as Kairi pulled back with a smile and sprinted for her room. She was quickly followed by the other girl. After nearly falling down the stairs and shaking everything in the house, both girls broke into Kairi's room.

They stood there smiling at each other until Namine leaned in to kiss her lover. What started as a gentle kiss grew with rapid flames as tongues battled and Kairi pushed the smaller girl up against a wall. Before she knew it, the taller girl was being pushed back before falling onto her bed, Namine skillfully keeping their lips connected. A soft moan of pleasure escaped the blondes throat. Kairi pulled slightly back,

"Jesus Nami, your killing me here" The red head managed to breath out in a raspy breath. Namine looked into her girlfriends eyes, lust evident in her own. Her hands tracing Kairi's curves.

"I want you."

That was the only thing that made it out of the girls mouth before she connected their lips again. Kairi's breathing became heavy and ragged, every second Namine took control, kissed her, touched her, the red head was getting hot and bothered. She quickly decided what to do as she took hold of the bottom of Namine's shirt, and broke the kiss for a second to discard the item. Within seconds their lips were as one again. Kairi's hands touching the now exposed skin. Namine felt her whole body heating up to the touch.

She took a hold of the red heads shirt and quickly had it thrown to the side. Namine was now straddling the girl, taking in the fine body below her. She looked back into those purplish blue eyes before letting a smirk take over her lips. She leaned down, her blonde hair cascading around her face. Lips connected with soft skin, as Namine left a trail of kisses on Kairi's neck and collar bone. The red head automatically turned her head so the girl would have more room. Soft kisses and nips were placed all over her neck. Kairi let out a moan as her hands touched the skin of her girlfriend. Namine slowly moved from the older girls neck, trailing her kisses down the girls shoulder before coming back to her neck and moving down between her breasts. The blue eyed angel continued her journey down, making her way to Kairi's nicely toned stomach and kissing around her belly button. Kairi let out a small gasp as she felt a tongue flick out and lick her skin. Namine smiled at the reaction before repeating it on the girls stomach and kissing down to Kairi's pants. The blonde took a firm hold on her girlfriend's thighs before letting her tongue trace the top of where Kairi's pants were resting, causing goose bumps to rise on the skin. Kairi let out a slight whimper, making Namine shiver with anticipation and lust. She licked her way back up the girl's body, moving painfully slow and coming to a stop just above her right breast, softly nipping and sucking at the spot as to leave a mark. Namine leaned back up and kissed the other girl as her hands softly ran over Kairi's hips. Kairi couldn't take much more of it,

"Fuck Nami, your suck a tease." Kairi whispered as Namine was kissing her jaw line.

"Is that so?" Namine replied in a husky voice.

Kairi swiftly flipped the two over and kissed the other girl with force and passion.

"I can't take this shit much longer"

The red head forced out after breaking contact. Her hands began to roam down the blondes' body as she nibbled on the girls ear. Namine's breathing increased as she felt hands traveling south and stopping at her sides. The smaller girl threw her arms onto Kairi's back, quickly unhooking her bra and leaning up to kiss all the exposed skin she could reach. She was pushed back down by a smirking Kairi.

"Nuh uh, my turn."

The red head had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she quickly undid the smaller girls bra and ripped it off. She smirked at the newly revealed skin and ran her hands up and down the body below her. She leaned down and began sucking right between Namine's breasts as her hand traveled down. Namine's body arch into the air as she felt a hand softly stroking her oh-so intimate part. A moan escaped the younger girls lips at the contact. Kairi smirked as she leaned up to the girls ear,

"Paybacks a bitch eh?"

Namine looked at her for a second before unbuttoning the pants of the girl above her, smirking, and flipping them over again.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

A sliver of light shone threw the window, landing on the sleeping form of two girls, both oblivious to the hour of the day. A mixture of red and blonde hair was tangled together as the two bodies were pressed closely to each other. Skin touching skins as Namine and Kairi cuddled asleep in the bed. It being Noon, both girls would have usually been up by now, but they were up until 3, doing more important things than sleeping.


	12. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

I AM SUCH A JERK! I am so sorry to anyone that still reads. I have not updated in FOREVER and on top of that I've been such a twat, asking for non stop reviews! I just want to take a moment out to thank anyone and everyone who has ever review me! You are the best, and if your still reading this after my long wait, you're a saint! THANK YOUUUUU! To make up for it, here is my longest chapter so far, hope you like it!

_**K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N**_

_**Chapter 12; Don't get mad, get even**_

A slight breeze flowed in through the open window, causing the curtains to gently dance. The room was quiet as light shone in from the outside world. The red head shifted in her sleep, slowly coming into consciousness. The girl was greeted with the smell of fresh ocean air, and coconut shampoo. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a stunning blue. She smiled as she gazed into the eyes of the girl lying beside her. She softly shifted to snuggle closer into the girl.

"You smell good" Kairi mumbled into the blonde girls hair, Namine giggled.

"Good morning to you too"

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of the other company. Namine let out a satisfied sigh, but caught it half way through when she felt Kairi tense. She felt the girl struggling with her words,

"You don't… last night… do you…" Before Kairi could put together the right words, a pair of lips were pressed on her own. Namine slowly pulled back,

"No, I don't regret last night. It was wonderful actually" She smiled, reassurance in her eyes. The tension in Kairi's body seemed to melt away as a smile grazed her lips.

"Good, me either"

After a longing gaze, Kairi softly kissed her girlfriend before getting up from bed. Kairi stretched the kinks out of her body before realizing Namine's eyes were glued to her. She rose an eyebrow and smirked at her,

"Like what you see?" The red head teased.

"I'd like it more if you came back to bed. That way I could really show you how much I like it" The blonde began to flirt with confidence.

"As much as I would love to, it's 10 already, we gotta get up."

Namine pretended to pout before reluctantly getting out of bed. She walked over to her girlfriend but before she had the chance to touch her, there was a knock on the door. Both girls had a small panic attack as they threw on their clothes from last night.

"One sec!" Kairi said quickly, throwing on her pants. After a couple of seconds they were covered and Kairi opened the door.

"Good to see you're awake, good morning" Elysia greeted the two as she stepped into the room.

"Sleep well?" She asked casually. Both girls tried to stay cool at the question,

"Yea, great. Thanks" Namine smiled, then looked away.

"I'm sure you did, so are you two going today?"

This caught both girls attention as they looked up at the older Radian. Both had confused looks plastered on their face.

"To Ray's debate" She clarified.

Kairi sighed, remembering it was today. She was going to say no but her mother interrupted her.

"He said he was going to talk about you, said it had to do with a question and he wanted you there to hear it." Kairi rolled her eyes,

"Yea, I'm sure he would, that way he can talk about how much of a great 'family' we are. Fuck it. I'll go for a little while." She said reluctantly, Namine resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, the man is an ass." Elysia said, nonchalantly.

"It's whatever, I'm kinda curious about what he is going to say about me, especially now that he knows I'm gay." Kairi said, trying to sound a little interested.

"Well, it's your choice. There's breakfast downstairs when your ready."

Kairi gave a small smile to her mom. Elysia went to leave the room but stopped and turned,

"By the way Kairi, your shirt is on backwards"

Kairi gave a confused glance before looking down at her shirt,

"No it's not…" The teen said, still not catching on.

"That's not your shirt."

With that statement, and a smirk, Elysia exited the room. Kairi looked down, then looked over at Namine's shirt. A deep crimson blush reached her features. Sure enough, Namine was wearing Kairi's shirt from last night, and it was on backwards. The younger girl caught on and paled slightly. Just then Elysia popped her head back into the room,

"Like I said, I'm sure you slept great." She winked before disappearing again, leaving both teens as red as Kairi's hair.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

15 minutes in and both girls are ready to shoot themselves. They are sitting in an audience of people, listening to a man ask the next maybe mayors questions. It was Ray Worthington vs. some guy named Christopher Genine. It was all pretty boring politics stuff, causing both girls to want to fall asleep. The next thing they heard, on the other hand, caught their attention quite well.

"What are your views on gay marriage?"

Genine gave a half ass answer about it being up to the people and what they want. Ray got a little more into it,

"I believe there is only one path that should be taken, and that is the one God intended. Homosexuality is a state of mind, almost a cry for attention. It's not that I'm homophobic, I just do not like to associate with those type of people."

The next statement he made, he looked straight to Kairi and Namine,

"Homosexuality not only messes up the person who is doing it, but it also messes up the people around them. If everyone was like that, well, I would never have gotten the great family I have today. People need to stop instigating others."

At the last sentence, he was looking directly at Namine. The young girl looked completely terrified, while Kairi looked like a mixture of destroyed and angry.

"Let the gays be gays, but keep it to themselves."

His eyes bore into Namine's, as if he was trying to threaten her with his gaze. Kairi immediately stood up, ready to scream at him, but Namine gently took hold of her arm and walked her a slight distance away. At this point, the red head was ready to punch in a wall.

"Why didn't you let me yell at him?"

Kairi said, not so much angry as she was frustrated. Namine sighed,

"Because if you did that, all the attention will be on you, and that statement about a cry for attention would make him look good. If you really want to get him, you need the attention on him, understand? Don't get mad babes, just get even"

She looked slightly confused at the blonde's words, before catching on and smirking.

"Hey Nami, I think I got an idea…"

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Namine put the hood of her sweatshirt up, shielding her face and hair from view. She leaned against a tree, her back to a man. She got deepened her voice,

"Hey buddy."

The man looked up and saw the back of the blonde's sweatshirt.

"Yea? I don't want to sound rude man, but I can't really talk right now. If I don't get this debate taped, my boss will fire me for sure." The reporter said, trying to rush his words.

"I got something better. That chick, Worthington's daughter, yea, she's over by the lake crying. Something about her father, sounds pretty interesting. I'd get over there if I were you." Namine smiled, proud of her voice disguise.

"I don't know…"

"It'll be worth it. Just walk slow so they don't hear you."

With that Namine pushed herself off the tree and walked away, strutting like a guy. As soon as she was out of view she ran the shortcut to the lake, hiding her sweatshirt from view when she got there.

"Is he coming?" Kairi asked, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Namine smiled,

"He ought to be, especially since I left out who 'they' was."

They heard the faint sound of someone approaching.

"Showtime"

Kairi whispered before pretending to cry, hanging onto Namine for dear life. Namine was holding her, rocking her back and forth trying to calm the tears.

"I just don't get it Nami, he knows, I mean, he KNOWS!"

"I know baby, its ok." The blonde softly stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"He pretends we're this happy family, and I pretend to because I want to make him happy! I mean, he can't even look at me!" The older girl pretended like she was on the edge of breaking.

"He just doesn't understand" Namine said, her blue eyes looking down at the red head clinging to her for dear life.

"I try so hard, I really do! But he just won't accept me! He even called me a fucking dyke!" Kairi's tears began to cascade faster, her voice and body shaking more intensely now.

"He's just a jack ass, you don't need him"

"But he's my dad!" Kairi practically screamed through her tears.

This was it, time to seal the deal. Namine lifted Kairi's chin and looked into her eyes,

"As long as we have each other, everything will be ok"

With that, Kairi threw her arms around the girl's neck and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. After a little while, they pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Namine's voice was caring and promising. Kairi held onto the girl,

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

She smiled as Namine wiped away her tears, their eyes never leaving each other. It was that easy. It was that easy because, through all the acting, it somehow became real.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Kairi and Namine made their way up the stair case in Sora's house. His mom said he and Riku were up there playing video games. The two wanted to show the boys what they did, a sense of accomplishment was evident on their face. Kairi walked up the wooden door and pushed it open, revealing Sora and Riku on the ground making out. They quickly pull apart and Sora speaks,

"Its… not what it looks like?" His voice raising like a question.

"No, it is. It's EXACTLY what it looks like." Riku smirked.

"So how did this happen?" Kairi questioned, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk of her lips.

"Don't know, one second were playing video games, the next my tongue is down his throat." Riku replied, simply stating it as a fact.

"Jeez Riku, blunt enough" Namine laughed, he just shrugged in return.

"Well it took you two long enough, damn. Happy for you" Kairi smiled.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the news then, you did seem…busy" Namine teased.

"No, why? What's on the news?" Sora questioned

Kairi flipped to the island news and smiled. The video that press guy had taken was playing. Both girls smiled in triumph as they watched themselves by the lake. Sora and Riku watched in amazement. After the video stopped, the news caster came back on,

"All I'm saying is why would we want a mayor that lies to us, and treats his own daughter this terrible. If I was in his position, I'd step down, personally. We'll be back right af…"

Riku turned off the T.V. and looked at the two girls. He smiled,

"He had it coming, especially after that crap about gay marriage." They smiled, then they all looked to Sora, who was still staring at the television.

"That…was…AWESOME!" The brunette said, a cheeky smile on his lips. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled,

"Why am I dating you?"


	13. A Different Outlook

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They made me smile a lot =D Sorry about the wait -.- This will be the last chapter for this story, I'm running outta ideas and it's really hard to keep up with it. This is going to be a chapter based on every couple for once, enjoy!**

_A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A~R~A_

_**Chapter 13; A Different Outlook**_

Roxas sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. He handed him a glass of freshly made lemonade before taking a sip of his own.

"Thanks Roxy-poo" The redhead placed a kiss on the boys cheek.

"Just shut it and drink your lemonade" the blonde said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here for a couple of days"

"It's no big deal"

"No it is. It's a really big deal." Axel said, with a straight face, taking a drink.

"I'm just surprised your handling it so well."

"Yea well, what do I care?"

Axel sighed before gaining a serious face and speaking,

"Why would I care what they think of me? It my life." His voice grew bitter,

"They're nothing to me."

"Don't say that…" Roxas said, sounding concerned.

"I will say that! They don't care!"

"Hey, Ax, calm down… I'm sure they care…"

"No! They never cared about me!" Roxas flinched from the anger in his voice.

"My whole life, I was either hit, ignored, or yelled at! Is that what you consider caring?"

The redhead stood up and threw his glass to the ground, shattering it. The blonde just sat on the couch frozen.

"They never gave a shit about me! I was only there when they needed something done!"

He quickly turned around and hid his face, looking out the window.

"My mother's never even smiled at me…" Axel's voice grew quiet and shaky.

"Everyone has such a great connection with their parents, they love them so much. I don't have anyone."

He let out a broken sigh before running a hand through his fire red hair. A pair of arms slipped around his waist.

"You have me. You'll always have me. You have my mom, Namine and Kairi, you have Sora and Riku and everyone else. We're not going anywhere, and we love you a thousand times more than your parents ever could. Not everyone has a great home life Ax, my dad's gone, Kairi's dad is an ass, Olette's parents are over concerned, we've all been let down one way or another. You just have to know, that no matter what, someone will always care about you."

Roxas closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into Axel's back. The taller boy took a deep breath and placed his hands atop the blonde's.

"Sometimes, it just feels like fate is out to get me." His voice was quiet.

"Yea, but when have you ever let fate tell you what to do?" The smaller teen held a ghost of a smile.

"That's true." Axel smiled softly, tightening his grip on the younger boys hands.

_S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S_

Riku released a frustrated puff of air as he smashed down on the buttons. A few strands of silver hair fell into his line of sight, but were ignored by the focused teen. A brunette sat next to him on his bedroom floor, another controller in his hands.

"Jump! No wait! GET THE FRUIT!"

The older teen said, focusing on the television screen with all his might. Sora slightly bit his lip,

"C'mon, c'mon, we almost got it! AND!"

A crash came from the tv as a deep voice spoke,

"FAIL"

Both boys let out an angry grunt and threw the controllers. They turned to each other.

"Nice job Riku!"

"Me? That was all you! I told you to get the fruit!"

"I was to busy killing that guy!"

"Yea well I'm about to kill something too!"

The larger boy tackled the brunette as they rolled around on the floor. Riku ended up straddling Sora, pinning his hands down.

"I win."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm in a winning situation myself"

Sora gave a big cheeky smile at the boy above him. Riku smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for the teen to take. When he did and was pulled to his feet, the taller boy fell back onto his bed, causing the other person to fall too. They both ended up laughing together, until they got comfortable and lay silent together.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?" The boy asked, his eyes closed.

"Will this last?" Sora asked, looking up concerned.

"I sure hope so. Do you not want it to?" Riku asked, skeptically looking down at the boy.

"I do! I just wanted to make sure you did…"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend Sora, and now my boyfriend. I want to be with you forever."

"Me too Riku" Sora cuddled into the larger boy again, growing tired quickly.

"Good."

"What about our parents though?"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure they already think we're together. And if not, as long as your with me, I have no problem telling anyone. I'm sure they won't mind." He said, reassuring.

"Yea your right, I'm glad your so brave, otherwise, it would be terrible when my dad gives you the talk later."

Seconds later the smaller boy was asleep, and Riku was left struck with fear.

_H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H~O~H_

Olette and Hayner were casually strolling hand and hand down the street. There was a comfortable silence over them, for one that is. Olette was currently having a panic attack in her head. Her boyfriend quickly noticed the look of distress on her face. He stopped walking, pulling both of them to a stop.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine"

"But… But what if they don't like you?" Her voice was shaky.

"It's alright, I'm sure their not that bad…"

"But they are! They're so over protective of me! I don't know how they're going to take it. I've never brought a boyfriend home before."

The girl's voice was laced with nervousness. Hayner reached out and pulled her into a hug. He felt her muscles relax.

"Everything will work out fine…"

He was no good at this reassurance or comforting thing, but he was going to try.

"I want to be with you, whether your parents like me or not isn't going to change that. We just have to show them that we're happy together and maybe things will turn out better than we're expecting."

Olette held on tighter to her boyfriend, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I really want them to like you"

"Well, I'll be on my best behavior and show them just how much I care about you."

She looked up at him and smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips before hugging him again.

"Your right, everything will be fine. If they don't like you, that won't change anything between us."

Hayner gave her a small smile as she stepped back and took his hand again.

"But it would be nice to be welcomed" He said with a smile to her.

"Yea it would, I'm sure everything will work out like you said…"

"Yea, and if it doesn't, we'll figure something out, I promise."

They gave each other a smile again before walking towards Olette's house, a real comfortable silence falling over them.

_P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P~S~P_

Pence sat at a table, Selphie's ipod in front of him. He was currently fixing the broken electronic for the girl. Said girl was standing behind him and watching over his shoulder.

"Just a few more adjustments and it should work like new"

"You're the best, you know that?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Is that so" He asked, a slight blush on his chubby cheeks.

He put the last screw in the back and swiveled around in the chair, handing the device to the girl. She squealed and took it with excitement, kissing him on the cheek. He gave a weak smile, before sighing.

"Hey, Selph…"

"Yes honey?"

"Why are you with me?"

She gave a confused look to the boy before putting the ipod on the table,

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you with me? I'm just… I don't have a nice body like Axel, I'm not cool like Riku, I'm not handsome, I'm a fat nerd. Your so beautiful… you could have anyone you want." He looked down defeated.

"Your right, I can have anyone I want" He looked up at her.

"And I do. I like you just the way you are, If you were like Riku or Axel then I wouldn't want to be with you. You're my teddy bear." She smiled

"Yea but…"

"No buts. I like your weight because there's more to hug, I like your brains because I think its extremely attractive, you may not me handsome like some other guys, but your cute, and I like that more. You asking me why I like you would just be like me asking you. I like you because I just do, and I like everything."

She gave him a big smile before he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug, tears threatening to fall.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard from anyone…" He whispered.

"I'm just telling you the truth" She smiled in the hug. They were quiet for a few seconds before Pence spoke,

"By the way, I like you because your beautiful, inside and out"

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

Kairi and Namine were walking together towards the paopu tree island. The sun was setting in the sky, leaving a feeling of comfort over them. It was warm out, and a slight breeze rolled in. Their fingers were laced together as they made their way over the small wooden bridge.

Riku and Sora were together on the paopu tree, Axel and Roxas were leaning against its trunk. Hayner was sitting on the grass, Olette leaning back into him. Pence and Sephie had their legs hanging off toward the water, their hands together.

The girls took a seat on the grass next to each other. All the others gave them a smile before turning back to the water. Namine leaned into the red heads form, her girlfriends arm slipping around her waist.

The sun painted the sky a beautiful red-orange, yellow melted in the few scattered clouds. The water was calm as it reflected the sky. It was so complicated and crazy, but calmed every soul who was watching it. It was like a painting, a breath taking painting. Kairi looked over to the smaller girl,

"I love you" She whispered, her eyes passionate.

"I love you too" The blonde replied, leaning up and connecting their lips.

Living on Destiny Islands your whole life, you kind of get used to the bizarre antics of your fellow friends. You learn that the hardest things aren't really that difficult, and the things once thought easy are the hardest tasks to pursue. But in the end, you except the way it is, because you know that no matter what happens, the people who love you are always there.

_K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N~K~N_

**Hope everyone liked it =)**


End file.
